Chaos
Chaos is the Primordial Deity of Nothingness. He remains asleep since the beginning of existence and his realm known as The Empty is the only place that can truly kill deities. He is also the creator of deities as well. Biography Chaos came into existence before anything. He remained asleep for his entire life, but was well-aware of every event that occurred despite not having contact with anyone. Chaos woke up and decided to create his children, the Protogenoi. He decided to watch and let the events unfold before going back to his slumber. Proto-Expansion Race against Time Enjoy Oblivion Personality Not much is said about Chaos other than the fact that he is very lazy and has anger issues, Chaos very much dislikes having his stuff taken from him. Because of this, it takes him away from his precious sleep and he becomes very uncomfortable to be around as he displays this strange happiness, yet disturbing tone he speaks in that anyone is wanting to stay away from him at far distances. Chaos tolerates people as long as they show some respect and manners, otherwise he will hold a grudge and find ways of exacting vengeance. He does know that anyone immensely powerful can access his domain. When Chaos was mad, during his time on Earth, a few people angered him and he sent a person inside a black hole, crushed one like a pancake, or knocked them in a coma state for years. They most dangerous way to get on Chaos's bad side is if you threaten him. He will bring an eternity of nonstop torture to the person that sends him threats when they die, but he gives them a fair warning before considering their act against him. He don't likes humans. The only people Chaos is never like the way he is are his children. He dearly loves them and would kill anyone that harms them. He did his job as any parent and taught them a thing or two about existence and life and show them how to live their lives. He is amused as to how they start a sibling riot and end up backstabbing each other's throats. he finds it annoying and would have to come down and put them in their place of acting childish like any other parent would do. His oldest children are very loyal to him and loyal to the end as they would aid him any goals he is after. Offspring Physical Children * Aurélie (Demigoddess): Chaos conceived a Protogenos-Mortal Hybrid daughter named Aurélie who inherited Chaos's concept, Nothingness. Spiritual Children * Protogenoi: Chaos created many deities of religion such as Norse, Hindu, Egyptian, and Aztec, or many others. His most notable and famous and shares relation to the most is the Greek Religion. He created the Primordial Deities, the Protogenoi and many individuals originated from his first children such as the Titans, Greek Deities, or Demigods. Powers and Abilities * Highest Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: There is not much that can be said of how truly powerful Chaos is other than the fact that he came into existence before everything. One things for certain is that he is far superior than any supernatural entity in creation. The thing about Chaos' role in existence is that him being asleep is actually him waiting until he can finally play his role, which is becoming the embodiment of all things that truly end. He will be the one to wipe out all of existence so that it may be reborn once more. So Chaos is powerful enough to erase all of creation. Chaos is also responsible for creating his children, the Protogenoi. Among his grandchildren, they very much fear his power, presence, and just by speaking his name. Chaos is nothingness or void. he can truly kill anything entirely, in fact just by his mere presence if he wanted to, he can dissolve anyone that is below the Quintheon. His power is described to be immeasurable, even his children describe Chaos being a literal force of nature and he is the definition of power. ** Creation: Chaos created the Protogenoi such as Gaea. The Protogenoi are by far the only beings he created. He also created the Realm of the Old Gods for every Pantheon Religion known in existence. ** Destruction: When the end of time and everything finally arrives, Chaos will erase everything in existence so that creation can be reborn and the process continues on and on. *** Nothingness Manipulation: Chaos is the Protogenos of Nothingness. He can remove any concept such as light, darkness, time, space, life, death, energy, or anything that is existence. Eros calls it the "Delete Button". ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been asleep since the beginning of everything, Chaos is aware of every event, location, being, object, or anything in existence, despite not being there present or being awake for that matter. He knows the number of angelic or demonic beings that have died across creation and is aware of when someone is in his realm and whether they are asleep or awake. ** Gravitokinesis: Chaos can manipulate gravity to his will. He can bend it to make objects or beings "light" or "heavy". He can increase or decrease the gravity in an environment. During his visit to Earth, he once reduce a man flat as a pancake due of being annoyed. *** Black Hole Manipulation: Chaos can generate any size or shape of a black hole at anywhere and anytime. It is capable of sucking in the likes of an entire galaxy or universe, and perhaps multiverses. He usually sends humans into one if they greatly have annoyed him and leaves them trap wherever they reside until he releases them, but only if he feels like it. * Immortality: Chaos has existed since the beginning of everything and was one of the first beings to mark existence.This makes him the oldest entity, Chaos will continue to exist forever until the end of time and then later on when creation is reborn and the process repeats itself, he will continue to live on. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos can easily go through a person's mind by force and leave a excruciating pain as possible when he does this. No mental barrier can keep him from searching through a person's memories. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. It's unknown if anything can possibly harm the likes of Chaos as he has no physical form unless he chooses to have one, but is always remaining in his true visage or possess someone. He can tank a full scale attack of a Primordial Level Weaponry to the face, unscathed and all it does is to piss him off. The combine assistance of many Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence individuals with a Primordial beings can inflict harm on Chaos. * Primordial Blast: Chaos can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a cosmos colored blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities nearly crippled and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings severely wounded. * Primordial Smiting: Chaos can smote a person in a similar fashion like Lucifer, Hemera or Aether can do, however instead of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth, it is a black liquid. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture, flash of his eyes, thought, or verbally. If he were to smite Anything such as the Quintheon, it would take 1 minute to fully smite them. * Super Strength: Chaos possesses vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings. With a single punch, he is capable of knocking a person from his realm, sending them back to earth and leaving them in a coma for months. For Protogenoi, it feels like they went through a hangover afterwards. Any thing below the Quintheon is at the risk of having their heads blown off clean or entire being reduce to a subatomic level if Chaos is not pulling his punches. * Telekinesis: Chaos can use his mind to move objects or beings. He can easily restrain the Quintheon with his mind while he's busy doing other activities and looks as if he's not paying any attention. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrain but manage to resist. He easily threw Amara across a far distance when she annoyed him to try and force him to join her. * Teleportation: Chaos can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Olympus, Asgard, Muspelheim or Nilfheim. He can easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. He can easily tear through Olympus' Gates. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Beings such as Protogenoi can only harm Chaos significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. If they have a Time Deity with them, then they can do some serious damage than the Quintheon. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: The Time Deities, when helped, can moderatly harm Chaos. * Highest Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Chaos' own siblings can greatly harm Chaos to the point of nearly knocking him out if two of the Concepts ally. * Sleep Deprivation: Chaos very much dislikes anyone waking him up from his slumber as it is probably due of the fact that he has been asleep for such a long period of time, he isn't use to being awake very often and has yet to adjust. After awhile, the more time he spends awake, this sleep deprivation will no longer be a bother to him. Destroying Nothing is able to truly destroy Chaos as he's infinite. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains